


sunflowers

by spaceandvinyls



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gardening, M/M, Pining, Slightly Punk Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandvinyls/pseuds/spaceandvinyls
Summary: dan has bad allergies and it's the sunflowers in phil's yard that are causing them.





	sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for @phanfictionevents spring week of prompts. the day one prompt was "phil wants to plant a garden, however, dan is allergic to one of the flowers phil plants." had so much fun writing this!! look forward to the other fics i've written for this event :)

dan sneezed for the fifth time that day. reaching for a tissue, he cringed as he heard his mother’s _bless you_ through the thin walls of the house. dan knew his neighbor’s garden was the cause of his allergies. he also knew his mother was trying to convince him to walk over and ask them to remove the bane of dan’s existence. but that was weird, right? asking a neighbor to un-plant a plant? 

aside from the weirdness factor, dan had other very good reasons for not going to his neighbor’s house. his neighbor, for one, was phil lester, an older college guy.  _ extremely _ attractive, dan wasn’t going to lie, but a quiet kind of deadly. all dan knew about phil (from the time his mother threw a “welcome” party) was that he left in the middle of the semester to help out at home when his mother fell sick. dan didn’t know what she was sick with, but it was obviously upsetting phil a lot, otherwise, according to dan’s mom, they would be the “best of friends.” 

naturally, when dan was sent next door to confront phil, he was dreading it. it also help that phil didn’t take long to answer the doorbell. at around the same height as dan, he had black hair and crystal blue eyes. they were beautiful but carried a sadness that made dan look away. 

“can i help you?” phil asked, and dan immediately felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. 

“i’m sorry to bother you,” dan said softly, pulling on the collar of his shirt. “it’s just that i’m allergic to one of the flowers in your, um, garden.” it sounded so ridiculously stupid and childish that dan wanted to run home and crawl into bed. 

phil looked confused. “do you know which one?”

“i-no,” dan said, looking back up at phil. he didn’t expect him to care. “i don’t know what it is and it doesn’t really matter, it’s not even that bad,” he rushed. 

dan started to leave, but phil set a hand on his shoulder and dan turned around. “it’s not that big of a deal for me to remove a plant.”

“thank you,” dan sniffed.

“dan, right?” dan nodded. he also didn’t expect phil to remember his name. “do you want to come in?” dan nodded again, letting crimson take over his cheeks. he followed phil inside and through the living room, almost running into phil when he stopped in the kitchen. “can i get you anything to drink?”

“no,” dan muttered.  _ why was he being so nice? _ “you really don’t have to do this.”

phil smiled, “it’s the least i can do.” he leaned against the countertop and pushed his hair back, which didn’t help dan’s case at all. “i don’t actually know how to help you, though. i don’t think it’s a good idea to go out there and see if you sneeze.”

“no,” dan smiled back, tucking his hair behind his ear. “i’ve only been sneezing for a few days, anyway. maybe you planted something new recently?”

shaking his head, phil pursed his lips. “i haven’t planted anything new in a while. but the sunflowers  _ did _ start blooming last week.”

“do you know how long they bloom for?”

“don’t be ridiculous, dan. i can just take them out,” phil said, and dan rushed to interject.

“don’t do that-” he started, but phil gave him a stare that said he wasn’t moving an inch. “fine,” dan mumbled.

standing up, phil walked over to the back door and opened it, offering his hand. “want to see the garden?” dan nodded and hesitantly took his hand. it was soft and warm and dan couldn’t stop the fluttering feeling from rising in his chest.  

as they wandered outside, dan’s breath was taken away by the shear beauty of the garden. flowers lined the stone paths around the yard and vines crawled where the flowers couldn’t reach. “this is amazing,” dan breathed. “did you do all this?”

“my mum did most of it,” phil admitted. “i haven’t gardened with her since she got sick. the last thing we planted were the sunflowers.”

“oh, then please don’t take them out,” dan begged. he mentally yelled at himself for being so inconsiderate;  _ of course _ the sunflowers had sentimental value. his allergies only paled in comparison.

phil picked up the pot of sunflowers and nudged dan with his elbow. “i’m just moving them to her room. she never goes outside anymore, anyway.” smiling somewhat, phil took the pot inside and left dan outside. he sat on the stone bench underneath the willow tree and fumbled with a blade of grass next to him. dan lost track of time and almost didn’t notice when phil came and sat next to him. 

“are you okay?” phil asked after a while. “not talking about your allergies, by the way.”

“i shouldn’t have come over,” dan said softly, avoiding phil’s eyes. “should’ve taken some medicine and sucked it up.” 

phil placed a hand on dan’s arm, surprising him a bit. “you make me sound like a broken record, dan. i’ve seen you sneeze every time you go out to get the mail. i would have realized the sunflowers were the problem sooner rather than later.” _phil paid attention to dan? and now his hand was on dan’s arm?_ he finally looked up at phil to make sure it was all real. “come on, is that so hard to believe?”  

“kinda,” dan said shyly.

“do you kinda want to go up to my room?” phil asked. he grabbed dan’s hand and laced their fingers together, and dan’s heart did the flippy-over thing for the third time that day. 

“absolutely.”


End file.
